Pleasure
by Anastasia Kleist
Summary: Rated for maturity, and if you don't want to read this, because it has mature content, just don't read it, simple


You weren't exactly sure how innocent talking ended up to a full make out session with the naughty noble; yet you didn't regret any of this. You tugged softly on his blonde locks, that felt oh so soft, you couldn't help but melt at the rhythm you two made. Kissing with such fever, he slowly bit down on your lip, as you turned bright rouge. Opening your mouth slightly, you could feel his devilish expression as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, exploring all over, making you blush even more, but sadly enough, you two would have to pull away for oxygen.

"My my , what a good little kisser." He teased, ruffling your hair, as your soft panting continued, trying to catch up with air, as he continued staring down with something you could see in his eyes: desire, lust.

"Y-you weren't so bad yourself Alois." you squeaked, turning your head to look down, embarrassed that you could do such a thing, in a room, with no one home.

"Oh, but we can't stop there! I haven't even heard you scream my name yet!" Pushing you up against the wall, you gasped as he began to kiss trails on your neck, leaving mark here and there, slowly biting down. You let out a shaky breath, running your hands through his hair as your hands were trembling. As he ran his lips over your collar bone, you shivered with ecstasy.

"It looks like I found your soft spot Anna I found an advantage." He purred out, biting down with force, as you let out a shrill moan, along with a squeak.

"A-Alois!" Bringing his lips back to yours, he ran his hands down to your back, reaching to the corset straps, carefully untying every piece, trying to irritate you, but as soon as it was now untied, he threw it off carelessly, your chest now bare and exposed. You winced in embarrassment, trying to cover yourself, but he pinned your hands over your head, giving his signature smirk that drove you wild.

"Oh, Anna your chest is quite impressive, it's too bad you always try to hide it.." with his free hand, Alois ran his fingertips slowly over your bare breasts, causing you to squirm and lay your head back, moaning.

"A-ah, d-don't be such a tease!"

You whined, your voice edging slightly, but no matter how hard you tried to break the grip, he wouldn't let go; it was no use. You were trapped into your fantasy, and sure you weren't positive how far you would go; but by how it looked, maybe all the way.

"There's no point in acting anymore, Anna, I know that you want me already." He whispered, as you blushed a millions shade of red, biting on your lip. Lowering his head down, you closed your eyes, already knowing what to expect, as you moaned out,

"A-Alois!" as you arched your back, he mouth latched onto your nipple, as you dropped your hands to your sides, not going back anymore. He would occasionally run his hand to your other breast, pinching down on it, teasing you with his fingers, giving off extreme pleasure, bucking your hips into his, making him feel oh so powerful.

He licked from her breast to her stomach, biting every chance he got, making you wince. He loved making you seem like a hot mess, to see you seem so vulnerable. Running his hands to your sides, he slipped off the skirt you had on, now leaving you down to your underwear, as you threw off his shirt , that was quite easy to throw off like nothing.

"Hmph, someone seems to be excited already." He murmured, as his hand stroked you through your underwear, your tears filling with pleasure, making you pant and squirm.

"Don't you like being treated like this, Anna? I never thought you could be dirty- and I'll surely change that."

Tossing off your underwear, you gulped and blushed, closing one eye. Running a finger into your wet walls, you nearly ran up the walls, god you wanted more. You moaned, and squirmed so much, he left his fingers there, but did nothing.

"Didn't you forget how this works Anna?" He looked at you, and you realized how much of a devil he could really be. You were confused, but he held down your leads.

"H-huh?" You asked, panting and frowned. What the hell was going on?

"It seems you forgot who is the noble, the dominant one Anna, beg for it. Show me that you need me." His words were harsh, and it was making your stomach fill with knots, and goose bumps form. Did he just want to see you be a slut and beg for him? You frowned to yourself, and panted slightly, closing your eyes.

"Alois, I _**need**_ you. I _**want**_ you. You're driving me up the wall, _**please**_. Just- just _**do**_ me already."  
He didn't expect you to say that, or in the tone you did as well;  
such a girl like you could be more different than expected.  
Way more than satisfied,  
he smirked and began to move his fingers in and out,  
making you squirm around panting, causing you to begin hoarsely moaning.  
He soon pressed him thumb against your clit,  
making you scream with pleasure.  
The energy it gave you,  
it just made you feel right on pleasured, you couldn't help but want more and more,  
you **wanted him** badly now.  
Pulling out his fingers, he looked at you, an erogenous mess you became, you were fussing and whining, while panting.  
"That's -pant- n-not funny Alois! -pant- You're being such a t-tease!"  
"Ah ah ah, Anna, don't worry, I'm not done yet."  
You tried to control your breathing as he thought of ways just to irritate you more,  
slowly discarding his boxers,  
as your eyes widened, and you couldn't help but gush over the fact you were about to lose your virginity to him.  
He was sure he couldn't hold back now,  
for he was ready, as he positioned himself at your entrance,  
and thrusted in harshly.  
You let out a gasp, gripping onto him, moving your hands everywhere they could reach on his skin,  
and eventually wrapping your fingers around his hair,  
as he pulled out almost fully, and thrusted back in.  
"A-AH ALOIS!"  
You felt him hit something that filled you with ecstasy and wonderful,  
you let our shrill moans and panting,  
as he soon was panting as well, biting onto your neck,  
trying to hide his moans as you clenched his shoulder blades.  
"A- Anna, ngh, I-I can't-" he gasped as you gripped harder, too filled up to even let out a normal reply,  
"H-hng! A-Alois!"  
You both let out a scream, as he released inside you, as he drove his hips into yours for a bit, before you sat up, panting and sore.  
"-pant- Th-that was…"  
You couldn't even describe the feeling, for it was just too- too complicated to make up.  
It was just beyond amazing, as he smirked and kissed your forehead."  
I know it was, I know Anna."


End file.
